


Meu coração é seu

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are in love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Kenma vai dormir estranhamente cedo naquela noite, Hinata fica feliz que pode passar mais tempo abraçando seu amado.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 10





	Meu coração é seu

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem!

Ter seu coração pertencente a Hinata Shouyou era uma das melhores coisas que poderia ter acontecido com Kozume Kenma desde que ele era um adolescente. Acordar do lado dele era, de fato, uma bênção, apesar de Kenma ir dormir geralmente quando Shouyou acordava para correr. Mas, naquele dia em particular, tudo estava diferente. 

Shouyou não tinha acordado tão cedo e Kenma não tinha ido dormir tão tarde. A coexistência na cama dos dois, dentro daquela casa enorme, os trazia paz. Kenma dormia como um anjo, os cabelos tingidos caíam sobre sua face e Shouyou, já acordado, admirava a figura. Era raro que fossem dormir no mesmo horário, mas quando Shouyou sentiu a cama ao seu lado afundar e braços envolverem sua cintura, sorriu para si mesmo. Era bom. Decidiu ficar ali o tempo que pudesse.

Kenma abriu os olhos e encontrou o ruivo olhando para ele, um sorriso leve estampava seus lábios, o que o levou a sorrir de volta.

“Você não vai correr hoje?”

“Bom dia, Kenma! Não, hoje não. Quero aproveitar esse momento aqui com você… você dormiu cedo noite passada.”

“Ah… eu me estressei com um jogo e desisti, vim buscar minha serotonina.” Kenma disse como quem não queria nada, mas ganhou um enorme sorriso de seu namorado, somado a bochechas avermelhadas.

“Vamos tirar o dia de folga hoje… só eu e você, pode ser? Eu não tenho treino, a gente pode fazer alguma coisa, você pode me ensinar um jogo novo ou a gente pode ir naquela cafeteria nova também, se você quiser.” 

Kenma se virou e abraçou Shouyou, antes de dizer

“O que você quiser fazer, a gente faz. Mas a gente pode dormir mais um pouco antes?”

“Claro, amor. Logo logo vou preparar o nosso café.”

“Não, fica aqui. Deixa o café pra depois…” Kenma disse, seus lábios formando um beicinho.

“Você manhoso é uma graça, sabia?” Shouyou riu e Kenma escondeu seu rosto no ombro de Shouyou. “Mas tudo bem, tudo por você.” 

Agora era a vez de Kenma ficar corado, mas sorte que Shouyou não viu.

“Eu amo você, Shouyou.” Kenma disse, com a voz abafada.

“Eu também amo você, Kenma.” Hinata disse e deu um beijo nos cabelos lisos que tanto amava.

E assim voltaram a dormir, embalados pelo amor que os cercava. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
